This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. "Hands-on" training in optical miroscopy including two-photon excited fluorescence and SHG imaging, fluorescence and reflectance laser-scanning confocal microscopy as well as data proseccing and 3-D reconstruction and presentation is offered to LAMMP collaborators and users.